Spa Surprise
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Chris has no more mansion. He needs a place to stay. Gwen likes Courtney. Courtney gets creeped out and needs somewhere else to stay. What happens when Courtney and Chris need a place to stay and have to stay together. Drama and Sex. 1st chapter is Extremely short. The 2nd will be much longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own TD anything. It belongs to its rightful owners. No profit in any way is being made.**

**Dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins. Awesome Author and Friend. Check out her stories, 'Turns out they're not so famous' and many more.**

**This is a Chrisney with a mix of Gwourtney. **

**Warning: It starts tame then gets more and more demented. **

So it seems that after Duncan was taken away by police, things may be better. But for some it would not.

Chris now had no mansion, as said by Courtney. So now he had to stay somewhere and that somewhere was the the McLean Spa Hotel, where the winners got after every challenge.

Since it was the merge and there were no more teams, the only one rocking it was Zoey.

Chris of course stated to her, that his 'cottage' was blown up and he now needed somewhere to stay.

So Zoey got grossed out when he wanted to skinny dip in the hot tub, so she headed off to bed. To prepare for whatever was to come the day after.

Chris shrugged and relaxed, knowing he had an excellent challenge for tomorrow. Knowing it was the 100th episode.

**Inside the girls side of the loser cabin.**

The only girls that made it past the merge other than Zoey were Gwen and Courtney.

Both were in bed, snoozing away, waiting for whatever was in store for them tomorrow.

That was until Gwen was stirring, having a weird dream. A dream, that she kind of didn't want but was grateful for having it. It was a dream about the other person sleeping in that cabin.

Gwen woke with a stir as she looked around in the dark. Nothing but the sound of her own panting and the slight breathing of Courtney.

"It was only a dream," Gwen sighed as she lay back in her bed. She could hear the soft breathing of Courtney.

She then all of a sudden felt a wet spot, below. She lifted her wooly blanket and touched her vaginal region, wet. She gasped, "Am I..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD anything and am not making any profit here.**

**Dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins. One dedicated author and friend. I hope you like this my friend. This is written for you.**

**Warning: Things get sexual, so turn away if you do not like sexual content or sharks with boners.**

* * *

It was true, Gwen was wet down there, "Why is this?" she pondered.

Has it to do with her dream. Her dream about...she gulped...Courtney.

For some reason she may have an uncontrolable attraction toward her rival. May have to do with their bonding time during the boat race or was it because Duncan was gone, or was it something else.

She did not know. But she had an urge, and urge to do something.

She found herself throwing her wooly blanket off and stepping out of her bed and walking across the dark room of her cabin. She followed the sound of Courtney's calm breathing.

She smiled widely, unaware of her own actions. She knelt down and looked into the darkness, knowing Courtney, her newest passion, was a mere inches away.

Gwen herself felt herself in a trance, her mind was taken over by something she could not control and it had complete take over of her body. And she was only like a thought bubble in the background.

Gwen leaned in and sniffed Courtney's hair. Lilacs, she thought.

What she did next was sit down on Courtney's bed.

Courtney felt the disturbance and was awake, rubbing her eyes she asked, "Who's there?"

Gwen didn't answer as she heard the voice of angel. So smooth and peaceful.

Courtney reached over and felt someone sitting there. "Gwen is that you?" She asked.

"Yes Courtney, it is me," Gwen smiled as she and heard Courtney say her name.

"What do you want? It's like two in the morning."

"I had a weird dream," Gwen confessed.

"Really," Courtney said with concern since she could hear the difference in her voice. "What was it about?" She wanted to sleep, but knew her new friendship was more important. She sat up more.

Gwen hesitated at first but finally answered, "My dream...was...about..."

"About what?" Courtney asked.

"You," Gwen replied.

Courtney was thrown off by her answer. "Me."

"Yeah," Gwen said fining courage. "IDK why, but I actually enjoyed it and thought you should know."

"Um...okay," Courtney said. "So what exactly happened in that dream."

"You gave me oral."

"Oral as in tooth paste."

"No," Gwen smirked.

Courtney couldn't see it in the dark, but she was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Oral as in you meant to say coral," Courtney hoped.

"Nope," Gwen said leaning down on Courtney, foreheads touching, which made the CIT, uncomfortable. "Oral as in licking."

"And what are you doing now?" Courtney asked.

"I want you," Gwen said in a creepy voice.

"Want me for what?" Courtney gulped.

"For sexual pleasure," Gwen replied, "So let's have some fun."

Before Courtney knew what was happening, Gwen started to kiss her dark-skinned neck. It felt somewhat nice, but it made her shiver worse.

"Uh...you know I can sue you for this right?" Courtney shivered again.

Gwen ignored her as she took the blanket and uncovered the CIT's body. Then placing both her hands on Courtney's breasts.

Courtney shoved Gwen off her and jumped out of bed.

Gwen fell backward and hit her head on the bed post, knocking her unconscious.

Courtney didn't seem to notice as she ditched the Psycho Rape Goth and ran out of the door. Where she was going, she did not know. She knew the guys wouldn't believe her so she had one option. She headed to the spa hotel.

Chris had fallen asleep in the hot tub, when he awoke, he found it to be nearly 3am.

He decided to get out. It was cold out so he sat back in. He had spent so much time in the hot tub, he was used to the warmness.

He looked around and saw an eerie yellow. It floated all around him, as if it was the water itself. He gasped when he realized what it was.

"Ew," he thought. "I need a shower now." He jumped out of the hot tub and slipped on the ground from his wet feet. So now he ly sprawled on the ground, naked, a bruised back, covered in hot tub piss, and was cold.

"Wow, how have things changed from good, to bad, to worse?" he questioned himself.

He stood back up and headed to the shower.

When he came back to the room he would sleep in he sat in bed and turned the television on and decided to fall asleep to a movie.

His bedroom door was open and he saw Courtney run by.

Curious, he stood up, only dressed in a robe, left his bed, and peered around the corner of his bedroom doorway.

He saw Courtney looking around anxiously for something.

"Courtney what are you doing here?" he demanded, "Only winners and the host are allowed here."

Courtney spotted, "Gwen tried to rape me!"

Chris was thrown off by this, "Did you say Gwen tried to RAPE you?"

"Yeah," Courtney said breathlessly, "I want you to do something about it."

Chris laughed, "Yeah right. You just want a night here with Mwa," he points to himself.

Courtney looked disgusted, "Hell no. Why would I want that?"

"I don't know," Chris said holding a Chris idol in his hand, he somehow magically made show.

"Um...heck no," Courtney said again, "I want that freak Goth arrested or else I will sue you."

Chris smirked, "And if I do this, what do I get in return?"

"A satisfaction of that a Goth Rapist isn't on the loose on your show," Courtney growled at him.

"No, that seems like something fun," Chris thought, "Perhaps we should bring Izzy back. A raping Izzy. Sounds fun..." He lost his train of thought, "Anyway, how about two."

He holds up two Chris idols, "And I call the cops on your Goth Girlfriend."

"She's not a friend," Courtney yelled, "And she's definitely not a girlfriend."

"So yes or no," he waved them the idols around.

"No," she screamed at him.

"Can you two please be quieter?" Zoey asked, from her doorway, "I'm tired. And it's early."

Chris shrugged, Zoey went back to bed.

"So if you won't then maybe Zoey will," he said to Courtney.

"What do you want from me?" Courtney sighed.

"Sex," Chris smiled broadly, coming out with true honesty.

"No anal," Courtney glared, "And I only do it for two immunity Chris idols and with the promise you arrest that Goth rapist.

"Deal," Chris shook her hand.

"Now, back to my bedroom for some fun," he smirked. As Courtney reluctantly entered.

Chris hung a sign on the door knob that read, 'Having Sex, Fuck off or get Eliminated.'

"How many girls have you had sex with from the show?" Courtney asked as Chris locked the door.

"From which season?" he asked, placing the idols on the dresser.

"All of them?"

"Well let's see, Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen, Dakota, Dawn, and Beth," he replied.

"Dawn and Beth?" Courtney asked as Chris sat on his bed.

"Dawn because she wanted it, go figure," Chris remembered, "She was awesome. And Beth, well, how else did you expect her to make it to the finals."

Courtney sat on his bed to, seeing the black and white lined pattern. "How do we start?"

Chris stood back up and dropped his robe exposing his dick. Which had grown three inches that night.

Courtney just stared wide-eyed at it, before finding her hands moving up and down on it.

Chris liked the feeling as he felt himself going hard. A slight moaning sound escaping his lips.

Courtney only watched in amazement as his dick grew bigger.

Chris watched as Courtney slid his friend into her mouth and began to suck. Making it feel better, as he felt the pleasure.

Soon enough, Courtney found herself going topless, as Chris began sucking on her round plush nipples as she continued to massage his dick, with her hand.

Chris loved her being half-naked, with her big boobs hanging out in free. They weren't anything like Lindsay or Dawn's. But they were rather large and liked that.

Chris slid one hand down her pants and underneath her panties to her pussy, sticking one finger in and then out.

Courtney gasped in pleasure as she felt aroused now. Slowly feeling juices leak out onto the hosts fingers.

"Are you enjoying?" Chris asked.

"I am," she said in all honesty.

With that, she released his dick and laid on her back as he crawled on top of her, kissing her stomach then her neck and finally sliding his tongue into her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around the host and brought his body closer, as the two made out, giving tongue passionately.

"On guard," Courtney's tongue yelled.

"I am the Host Tongue," Chris's tongue added.

"I'm an so goanna sue you!" Courtney's tongue threatened.

"How we're taste receptors in a fantasy of some sick authors mind," Chris's tongue spat back.

Back outside fantasy world, Courtney was now way into this and was willing to do this for free now, though she wasn't goanna tell him about it.

The tongue subsided for the moment as Chris leaned off her and smirked as she began to unzip her pants.

She helped him slid them off, along with her sandals.

Chris saw her cute pink panties, "Cute."

She admired his admiration as he leaned down himself and began licking the inside of her thighs. Which gave her pleasure she never knew she could feel before.

She began to play with her wet hardened nipples as Chris lifted the side of her panties and began to slightly lick the side of her clit, giving her an even more sensation.

It soon became her entire clit as Chris started out slow and grew faster as he progressed. Soon he had both his arms wrapped around her legs and his hands present on the inside of her thighs as he gave her more and more. Tongue action.

Few hours later, the two were now lying under the covers of the bed as they looked at each other. "So um...good?" he asked.

"Something I never had before," she exclaimed.

"What about our fun experience in Action?" Chris asked.

"This was way more fun," Courtney retorted with a sly smile.

"Well," Chris said getting out of bed and grabbing the idols, "Here and remember tell no one."

Courtney knew that, "Why would I? I don't want to ruin my reputation of being a non sexual addicted girl."

"Well, you may just be addicted now," Chris smirked.

"Well, now you also owe me one more favor," Chris said.

"Of course," Chris said grabbing his cell.

An hour later everyone who was still in the game were now awake as they watched the same cops from the night before, whisk Gwen away in handcuffs.

"But...I'm innocent. I didn't rape no one," she yelled as she was put in the back of the helicopter.

"Damn," Scott cursed, "She got some bad talents from Duncan."

Fang popped up from behind him with a boner. Scott saw this and screamed as Fang dragged his ass off the woods..

Chris and Courtney watched the helicopter leave as well, now dressed and cleaned up, they smirked at each other.

The later having two idols in her possession. As everyone dispersed, some were surprised to see Courtney and Chris smiling and holding hands as they headed back to the spa hotel.

Only one person was not surprised as he held up two CD's. One read, 'Mal's secret's'. The other read, Courtney and Chris's sexual experience.'

"I may have just won my game now," Alejandro smirked.

* * *

**Well that's it. If people like this, then I'll expand it for a third chapter with more Courtney/Chris and possibly Fang/Scott and maybe even a scene or two of Gwen in prison. But for now its a 2 chapter. **

**And again, dedicated to IAACC. She's going through some tuff times, so I hope this cheered her up in some way. She should know the entire forum is here for her. **

**UNT. **


End file.
